


Это руководство по технике выживания требует доработки

by faikit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: В сложных ситуациях Тони никак не может перестать язвить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Survival Manual Could Use Improvements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673949) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



– Я думал, ты из Бруклина, – проворчал Тони и съежился у стены пещеры, пытаясь унять дрожь.  
– Так и есть, – Стив положил очередной прутик на тлеющий уголек. – А еще я возглавлял команду спецназовцев на Западном фронте. Я умею разжигать костры.  
Когда Тони не смог придумать ни одной приличной колкости – он давным-давно израсходовал все шутки о возрасте Стива, – переключился на другое.  
– Кстати, ты ужасный пилот. Разбил «Валькирию»...  
– Это была контролируемая военно-стратегическая посадка.  
– А потом еще и «Дух Сент-Луиса» здесь, в чертовых горах...  
– Во-первых, – перебил Стив, взмахнув дымящейся веткой, – прекращай давать уменьшительно-ласкательные имена груде металлолома, которую нам пришлось украсть, чтобы смыться с этого жалкого подобия террористической базы.  
– Дай ты мне минут двадцать, я мог бы собрать костюм, – фыркнул Тони, обхватив себя здоровой рукой в попытке согреться.  
– Во-вторых, – невозмутимо продолжил Стив, – я уверен, что даже Чарльз Линдберг не удержал бы в воздухе самолет с двумя горящими двигателями.  
– Они бы не загорелись, если б ты избежал совершенно очевидных контрмер, когда...  
– Ладно. В следующий раз, если четыре пинты крови потеряю я, ты сможешь осуществить свой дерзкий прорыв, – Стив отряхнул ладони и поднялся. Теперь огонь уютно потрескивал, отбрасывая пляшущие отблески на его лицо, но все равно было видно, что Стив хмурится.  
Тони откинул голову на камень. Все тело болело, рана на плече пульсировала в такт учащенному сердцебиению, а тугой узел страха в груди все никак не ослабевал.  
– Эй, – просипел Тони, и Стив обернулся. – Это как смеяться смерти в лицо. Ты же знаешь, каково это?  
– Да, – Стив сел рядом, и Тони почувствовал идущее от него тепло, не меньшее, чем от костра. – Знаю. Но смерти здесь нет. И не будет.  
Тони прикрыл глаза от яркого огня. Тепло было приятным, хотя насладиться им не получалось.  
– Мы где-то в Сибири, зимой, без припасов и связи, а еще с ордой связанных с ГИДРОЙ злодеев на хвосте, не говоря уже о...  
– Об одном миллиардере-плейбое-филантропе, – когда Тони распахнул глаза и повернул голову, Стив изогнул бровь и усмехнулся. – Я все еще неплохо оцениваю наши шансы. Мы никуда не пойдем до рассвета, поэтому отдохни.  
– А теперь ты притворишься, что разбудишь меня, когда придет время моего дежурства, а вместо этого проявишь героизм и самопожертвование, позволив мне проспать до самого утра?  
– Конечно нет, – Стив потрепал его по плечу. – Отдыхай, Тони.  
С тихим ворчанием, включавшим в себя только половину обычного набора ругательств, Тони привалился к нему и закрыл глаза.


End file.
